


Aubrey’s First Time Dog-Sitting

by BadwrongFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Badwrong, Bestiality, Blackmail, Content approved by SCAR, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dogs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gaslighting, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, Innocence, Licking, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Married Life, Maybe - Freeform, Past Sexual Assault, Porn Video, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Trained to Breed, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Video, Video Cameras, Watersports, dick licking, dog-sitting, forced bestiality, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: An excited twelve-year-old girl is hired as a dog sitter by a seemingly normal couple. She didn’t know they’ve trained their dog to be sexually aggressive.  She does now.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Dog Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154
Collections: Sin Corps





	Aubrey’s First Time Dog-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, perverts! 
> 
> This work was written in collaboration with another author who requested to remain anonymous. 
> 
> Thanks to k9able and SassyJohnWatson for betaing this! It was a big undertaking!

Aubrey loved animals, but especially dogs. Her room was covered with posters of dogs of all different breeds. Most of them she had picked out herself at the Scholastic Bookfair, but some of them were gifts or even repurposed old calendar pictures that she tore out to hang up. 

She followed the cutest dogs on Instagram, her favorite show was still the Incredible Journey (Shadow was her favorite), and even got Dog Fancy magazine shipped to her house. Sometimes she even liked to act like a dog when no one was looking (otherwise she was too old to play pretend). 

Everything with Aubrey was dogs, dogs, dogs, which is why it was especially sad that her little sister Addison was super allergic. Aubrey was crushed that she couldn’t have a dog of her own—she knew exactly what kind she wanted—a male Irish Setter! She had pictures of the stately russet dogs all over her notebooks and even had a name picked out—Copper. 

A few months ago, she had begged her parents so incessantly to let her volunteer at the animal shelter that they broke down and drove Aubrey to the dog pound. But the animal shelter had a rule—no volunteers under 18 years of age. Aubrey had tried not to cry as she got back in the car. The usually bubbly little girl was silent on the way home, until her father told her about a way that she could spend time with dogs and make money—dog-sitting!

Aubrey had made flyers right away, and her business quickly grew—now she already had a few repeat clients. At first either her mom or dad would come with her and help her do the chores, but after the last time, they said they thought she was responsible enough to dog-sit by herself as long as it was close by.

That’s what brought her three cul-de-sacs over, in a slightly more upscale neighborhood. She left her bike in the driveway, propped up neatly on its kickstand, and approached the door. She could hear some commotion inside and see a shadow walking toward the door through the opaque glass. Quickly, she got out her notepad and pencil—she wanted them to know she was reliable and didn’t want to forget anything important about how to take care of their dog.

Michelle was by the window when the little girl rode up on a bike. She grinned evilly, the new dog-sitter was even more adorable than Michelle could have hoped. 

"Steve, she's here." Steve smiled from the living room. They had run this play before, and he quickly became rock hard in anticipation. He stood up, joining his wife and soulmate at the door to welcome tonight's entertainment. They opened the door together, Michelle greeting the girl, "Hello! You must be Aubrey. We have Harley in the backyard for now. That way we can chat before you meet the pup. Please, come in!"

Aubrey smiled up at them, her shoulder-length brown hair pulled into a sensible French braid on one side. She knew she was young, but she wanted to make sure that the owners knew she could handle it, so she always tried to be extremely attentive and professional. 

“Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Haestrom. It’s nice to meet you,” she said as she followed them inside toward the sitting room while craning her neck as they passed a window to the backyard, trying to catch a glimpse of their dog. “You have a lovely home.” The whole place was really nice. It was so clean it was impossible to tell that a dog lived here. She wondered if that meant Harley wasn’t allowed on the furniture.

Michelle smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, we try to keep it this clean, especially with a dog as energetic as Harley. So tell us about yourself, Aubrey. You are certainly a cute little thing." This was how the game always started, lots of compliments to get the prey to lower their guard. They never saw Harley coming. Michelle had been the one to suggest this game first, their mutual love of dogs bringing them together initially.

Being asked a question was all it took for the floodgates to break—Aubrey always talked too much when she was nervous. 

“Well, I just turned twelve a few weeks ago on June 19th, but you don’t have to worry I am very responsible and take my job taking care of animals very seriously. I like dogs the best, especially big ones. Harley is big, right? Of course he is, he’s an Akita. Did you know that Akitas come from Japan? And that some samurai used them to hunt bears???? They are incredibly loyal—there was one dog from Japan—his name was Hachikō but I don’t know if I’m saying it right—he waited for his dead owner at the same train station for NINE YEARS! I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up but I don’t know if I could handle seeing dogs in pain because I love them too much. My sister is allergic, which is bad but I can’t blame her because it’s a medical condition that’s not her fault.” The last part sounded parroted, like it’s something her dad told her and she doesn’t really believe. “But I promise I will take good care of Harley. I can take him on walks and brush him and play with him,” she finished, suddenly shutting her mouth because she realized she’d been talking for almost three whole minutes, needed to take a breath, and was probably boring the Haestroms.

They shared a look and let out a gentle laugh. Steve smiled, "You are just adorable! I think you will be perfect for Harley. I'll bet he will really like you. What do you say we go meet him now?" 

They led Aubrey to the sliding glass door that opened into the backyard. Harley has been sitting and watching in barely contained excitement. His tail wagged a thousand miles a minute, and his floppy tongue hung out of the side of his mouth in a doggy grin. The Haestroms walked Aubrey outside and Harley began to sniff her like crazy.

Aubrey wanted to squeal and hug him around the neck, but she knew that dogs don’t like that. Instead, she giggled at the feeling of his wet nose on her skin and presented him with her hand to smell. He sniffed her hand briefly, then went to smell everything else. Aubrey got embarrassed when she had to push his head away from her crotch—he was a muscular dog and had a strong oppositional reflex, so it took a lot of work and it was obvious what he was trying to smell.

He was a gorgeous sable color and pretty enough to make Aubrey question her favorite breed. “Hey Harley, how are you doing, boy?” Aubrey asked, petting him behind the ears once he finally stopped. She’d heard a lot of Akitas were standoff-ish, but not Harley, he seemed like he couldn’t get enough of her.

Steve let out a stern "Easy boy," and Harley backed off. They had spent a lot of time training him just right and he always listened to their commands. "Sorry about that, he just really wants to get to know you. So, do you think you can watch Harley? We know he is a big dog, and big dogs can be kind of scary, but he's a really good boy. It will just be for a few hours so we can have a date night."

Honestly, Harley WAS bigger than any dog she’d ever dog sat for before—by at least 50lbs. But she wouldn’t tell the Haestroms that. “He is really sweet, so I think we'll be okay! I can already tell we’re going to be really good friends.“ Aubrey reached out and pet him again to show them that she wasn’t scared of him. “Does he have separation anxiety? Is that why you need a dog sitter?”

Michelle nodded, "Yes, it's something like that. He gets lonely when we leave him here and we hate to make him sad since he is such a good boy. So that's why we looked for someone like you, who would take good care of him. Our table is booked for 6PM, so we really have to get going. Food and treats are in the kitchen on the bottom shelf of the pantry. We will only be gone for two hours at most. Harley has already had his walk for today so this should be a piece of cake for someone as experienced as you!"

“Okay! Don’t worry about us—we’ll be fine!!” The time when the owners were leaving was always the worst—Aubrey just wanted them to go, but they always seemed to linger. Once they’ve finally left, she could do whatever she wanted with the dog and act like he’s hers to keep. 

As soon as the Haestroms had pulled out of the driveway, Aubrey rooted through Harley’s toy chest to find something good. She pulled out a long, stuffed fox and moved it around on the floor in front of him. “Come on, Harley! Get it!” She used quick, jerky movements to try and entice the dog.

Harley started playing immediately, tail wagging excitedly. Aubrey laughed and laughed while Harley played with her. It was impossible to take the fox back from him once he got it in his mouth and he looked so proud of himself. He really was a charming dog. He whipped his strong neck back and forth, pulling her around in a game of tug-of-war. He was easily strong enough to drag the small girl around on the hardwood floor. He braced himself and gave one hard tug, sending Aubrey crashing to the floor. Harley jumped at the chance to start sniffing and licking at her again. She didn’t even have time to think about getting up before Harley was on top of her, licking her everywhere, even once inside her mouth. 

She brought her arms up to protect her face. “No, Harley!” Aubrey managed to squeal between laughing and gasping for air. Her voice didn’t sound serious, not like she really meant it, and she was still having fun. She loved dogs and it seemed like Harley really liked her. It made her have a warm, happy feeling in her stomach even as she tried to get control of the situation.

Harley moved back a little, his nose snuffling around, working his muzzle between her legs. He was a well-trained dog, but he’s been trained to only listen to the commands of his owners so he didn’t stop when she told him to. Harley could smell her sex through her clothes and he wanted to get at her slit to prepare her for breeding. He bit at the hem of her pants, yanking them down aggressively as if they were a tug toy, just as he had been trained to do.

Nearby and unbeknownst to the both of them, Steve and Michelle had pulled into a dark parking lot. Their hands were already under their clothes as they fondled each other's bodies. Their eyes were glued to a large tablet where they would watch everything that happened tonight. 

Steve and Michelle started undressing, with Michelle crawling in Steve's lap reverse cowgirl style. She leaned back against his chest, holding the tablet up for the both of them and playing with his cock at her entrance. They always waited until Harley got started before getting started themselves.

For Aubrey, things went from fun to upsetting really quickly. When Harley yanked her pants right off of her body, she let out an undignified squeal and drew her legs up to her chest in order to grab hold of her pants again, all while yelling, “NO! Bad dog!!” She was mostly shocked, but fear was starting to creep in.

Harley ignored her, continuing to pull at her pants until they turned inside out and he tugged them off of her feet. With those out of the way, he did what he had been trained to do next, pulling on her shirt. He flung his head and violently yanked the cloth, causing the snaps on the front of her shirt to come undone, baring the tiny little buds of her breasts for the camera. Aubrey was so young and flat chested that she didn’t even wear a training bra, her chest more puffy than anything else

The well-trained dog was getting excited, knowing what would soon be happening, and his cock started to peek out of his sheath. 

Meanwhile Steve and Michelle continued to grope each other excitedly, Michelle whispering even though they were alone in their car.

"God, she is a hot little thing. I can't wait until Harley breaks her in. She's the youngest one we have hired yet, I wonder if he will even fit." 

Steve chuckled. "He will make it fit. You know how he is."

Back at the Haestrom’s, Aubrey realized Harley was stronger than her, excited, and that he wasn’t going to stop. She couldn’t make him stop, but maybe she could get away. He has her trapped underneath him but she started pushing at him with her feet, trying to get out from under him. The girl that the Haestroms met was no longer a put-together little business owner. Now, she was a terrified mess. Aubrey cried hysterically as she pushed at Harley’s fluffy chest, unable to get him off of her. She caught sight of his red rocket and went ballistic, fear propelling her out from under him and to her knees. She tripped on her own jeans while trying to crawl away.

Harley growled, a fierce threatening sound that came from deep in his throat. Before she could rise, the dog grabbed her panties with his mouth, his teeth lightly scratching her smooth ass because of her struggling. Harley tore the thin, green cotton panties to shreds with abandon, the material standing no chance against his strength and focus. Now that the little girl was mostly naked, he leaned forward and wrapped his jaws around the back of her neck threateningly.

The contact of his teeth sent her over the edge: Aubrey was so scared she accidentally pissed herself, a small puddle of urine soaking into the nearby fabric of her pants. The little girl’s whole body shook with sobs underneath Harley. She was so scared and mortified that she had lost control of her bladder! Aubrey had gotten a lot better about it but it still happened sometimes when she slept, got scared, or laughed too much. Aubrey tried and failed to get a hold of herself, hiccoughing uncontrollably with fear and anxiety.

Once Aubrey froze, Harley rapidly drug her to the center of the living room by her ankle, like he had been trained to do. This is where most of the cameras were installed, although the dog didn’t know that, he only knew the patterns of what he was supposed to do. And now, his training told him to breed this girl. He let go of her with a warning growl, before nudging her with his muzzle, trying to get her up on all fours.

The dog was acting like he wanted something and Aubrey wasn’t sure what it was. In so many ways, he still seemed like a normal, friendly dog. His tail hadn’t stopped wagging, like he thought this was all some kind of game. He kept pressing his muzzle and nose to her and even put his head under her arm and flicked it up, so she slowly got to her hands and knees to see if that pleased him. 

She wanted to keep him happy and wanted to try to get the upper hand back, so she tried to swallow her fear. Her voice was shaky as she called out, “It’s okay, Harley. I know you didn’t mean to. It’s okay. Want to go for a walk?” She tried to say the last word very excitedly, maybe he knows that command. “Do you want a treat?” She tried again.

Harley ignored her words and his clever, trained tongue started working her folds. She inevitably tried to move away, but he growled fiercely and wrapped his teeth around a leg, lightly enough to not leave a mark, yet firmly enough to hold her in place. 

Aubrey’s body was racked with halting shudders but she stopped trying to crawl away once Harley made it obvious that she wasn’t allowed and he would hurt her if she tried to leave. On all fours like this, Aubrey’s frame was significantly smaller than Harley’s so she knew if he wanted to hurt—or even to kill her—he could. He was treating her like she was a female dog—she knew in the show world they call them bitches—that he was going to breed. It didn’t make sense but right now he was just licking at her. He was excited and his tongue was strong—a tiny, tiny corner of Aubrey’s mind thought that the stimulation felt good but the majority of her was too scared to completely comprehend what was happening. Was this a nightmare??

As she submitted to his tongue he became more bold, using long licks that stretched from her clit to her asshole. He had done this a million times with Michelle and a few times with other young girls, so he knew what to do to get her ready for breeding. Soon, his tongue started to dip inside her pussy, hitting her tiny clit with each stroke. 

The Haestroms were getting heated in their car, barely able to hold themselves back as they watched their dog work. Steve had his tip poking at Michelle but held back, waiting to penetrate her until Harley finally penetrated the girl. Steve goaded Harley on from the car, trying to will him to just mount her already.

The little girl’s body heated up even as her mind spun, trying to find a way out. She was so overwhelmed and upset that she came up completely blank. While she thought, her body started to relax, her pelvis shifting almost imperceptibly to allow Harley’s tongue better access.

Harley, encouraged by the relaxing of her body, worked his tongue deeper. There was something about her taste that he loved, his sensitive tongue able to taste differences from one pussy to the next. And this was by far his favorite. In the past he would have mounted her much earlier, but now he just wanted more of that flavor.

As the minutes passed and Harley didn’t growl at her, Aubrey stopped crying and stayed on her hands and knees silently. Until Harley started lapping at something just right, making Aubrey let out a squeak of surprise and her prepubescent pussy flooded with slick. Aubrey starts to pant heavily but for a different reason.

Harley suddenly tasted a lot more of that heavenly sweetness, and he intensified his licking. His snout was pressed right against her ass, his tongue reaching deep and teasing her. He didn’t want to stop, even as his jaw and tongue started to get tired. He could hear her panting, he knew she was ready to be bred, but he couldn’t get enough.

When Harley repositioned himself to get as deep inside of her as he possibly could, nose smashing against her asshole even as his tongue entered her deeply, Aubrey felt a weird sensation starting to rise within her. 

“Ah...Ah...Ah..Stop! Please stop!!” she whispered as something so intense it was almost painful rose up until it crested, sending the girl into a shaking, gasping mess, “Ahhhhh!! Harley!!!” she called out as she came.

Harley was beyond worked up, Aubrey’s flavor flooding his tongue. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer, he mounted her rapidly as she trembled from her orgasm beneath him. With a few practiced thrusts, he found her pussy with the tip of his cock, yet he held back. Her unique flavor had endeared her to him, and he didn’t want to break her like all the others. Instead, he used micro-thrusts to slowly work his way into her. All of his training had led to a level of self-control unseen in other dogs.

Harley was so massive that he didn’t grab Aubreyher by the hips, instead covering her while he was’s on all fours. She grunteds when the sticky, pointy tip of the Akita’s cock bumped up against her privates, then slowly speared its way inside.

In the nearby parking lot, Steve roughly shoved into Michelle, her sopping pussy taking him with ease. They were both incredibly worked up, having waited far longer than usual, and they started rutting each other like animals, wet slapping sounds and moans filling the ca. 

“Ahh!! Ahhh...Ah...ahh..” Aubrey gasped for breath and bore down as Harley jabbed into her with small shallow thrusts, like a woodpecker. It kinda hurt, almost like a pinch, but each withdrawal leaves her spread a little wider and feeling a little more turned on.

Harley kept working more and more cock into her, panting over her body in excitement. He wanted her, wanted to keep her as his mate. She was different from the others, different even from his owners. He shifted a little closer, inching more and more inside. 

In the car, Steve remarked while thrusting in Michelle, "Something's not right. He should be pounding into her right now. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Even though Harley was being gentle with her, Aubrey didn’t know that. To her, it felt like something as big as her forearm was trying to tap its way deep inside her. The heavy panting in her ear caused her to look up at Harley, and from her vantage point he was all jowls and teeth. He smelled like all dogs do, a little icky but also a little good. 

Now that it had happened, there was nothing she could do to undo it, so she just had to get through it. She took a few big, shaky breaths and tried to calm herself down, instinctively knowing her body needed to relax for him. As his doggy cock advanced slowly inside her with his micro-thrusts she realized that he was trying his best not to hurt her. Somehow, even with the situation, that made her less afraid. She thought talking to him would help, too. 

“Good boy, Harley. You’re such a good dog. Good boy, Harley,” she repeated over and over, voice soft and soothing, using that singsong tone people reserve to talk to dogs with.

Aubrey’s voice sounded happy, Harley decided she was accepting her place as his mate. By that point he had worked a big amount of his dick into her, his shaft almost completely hilted inside. He started making true thrusts, really starting to breed her now that she’d been stretched out properly. With all the lubrication from her earlier climax and her own efforts to relax, she was actually taking his huge cock like a champ.

Michelle also noticed things were different. Steve had already cum in her, and they were both cooling down. "What is going on? Normally he's already bred the little bitch by this point, yet here he's been taking his time. He must really like her or something. I wonder, if she ends up liking this, maybe we could have her over again for once? Eventually, we could even start playing with her if she keeps her mouth shut." They shared a glance, before starting to rut at each other again, turned on by the thought of playing with Aubrey themselves.

The way that Harley was moving inside of Aubrey changed, causing her to grunt as he started really drilling inside her. She was light-headed and aroused and it was all very confusing. She didn’t know what a good girl would do in a situation like hers, probably no one else in the entire world had ever been in a situation like hers, she thought naively.

There were many things about this that she didn’t expect, but the one that surprised her most was the sound. Harley was so noisy as his dick started slapping her private area and his hot breath panted right in her ear. The sound of her skin slipping across the smooth wooden floor as he thrusts in hard enough to move her entire body. She felt like she could even hear her own heart beating.

With a few more thrusts Harley hilted himself inside his mate, sans knot. His heavy balls slapped against her thighs as he really started pounding her, taking her like the animal he was. He licked the side of her face, reassuring his young mate that she was doing great. He wouldn’t try for the knot, he knew she was too young, too small compared to him. Instead he kept thrusting, controlling his depth, the tip of his dick pressing against her cervix. She was bleeding slightly, her hymen long since torn.

The twelve year-old braced herself on the ground as Harley really started in on her, trying to prevent from sliding further across the floor. Aubrey continued trying to calm the dog down as he fucked into her and licked her cheek. While she talked to him, his rough tongue curled into her mouth. She sputtered as the dog continued to lick her face, then sh slowlyy turned her head, opeed her mouth, and liedd his ton ba back.

Steve came harder than he ever had when hesaw little Abrey start to make out with Harley, Michelle did the same a moment later. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing, that the twelve year-old girl was becoming a true dog slut. Harley just kept licking, the tip of his cock starting to work its way into her wom with every thrust. He approached his climahips a blur. He was going to breed her better than any girl before, even without the knot.

Aubrey didn’t quite know w wase was doing but knewaswas wrong. That she shouldn’t be doing this. She didn’t feel bad about being overpowered and penetrated by Harley—that wasn’t her fault. But she felt incredibly guilty about the kissing, though she didn’t stop. 

After she licked his tongue and the corner of his mouth, acting like the dog she sometimes imitated when no one was looking, Aubrey opened her lips and used her body language to get him to lick inside her mouth. She was getting the drilling of a lifetime, but the only thing she could focus on was her little pussy getting wet again from making out with a dog.

Harley didn’t hesitate, his tongue exploring her mouth vigorously. He could feel the difference in her pussy, could tell wass getting easier thanks to her natural lubrication. By this point t were at the couch, him having pushed hall the way ay across the floor with his thrusts. Now, she had nowhere to go, though by this point she didn’t really want to go anywhere anyway. Harley had to use every ounce of his will to stop himself from knotting her, his massive bulge pressed against her entrance with every thrust.

Now that she had let him into her mouth, she didn’t know how to get him to stop—and wase was honest with herseldidn’t wantwasHer body was shaky with adrenaline and someth wase was coming to recognize as desire. The spot Harley was hitting inside her felt so good that she started to get that funny feeling all over again. The tension inside her built and when he thrust again,Aubrey’s head hit the couch and she orgasmed, vagina clenching and fluttering around Harley.

Harley felt the telltale signs of Aubrey's climax, and her sudden tightening sent him over the edge. He kept thrusting as he pumped ropes of cum into her pussy, some entering her womb as the tip of his cock poked through. He kpt licking her mouth, incredibly turned on by his young mate beneath him. Cum edred out of her overstuffed pussy, making a puddle on the floor. 

Steve and Micheknew what they saw. Aubrey had actually cum from being fucked. Michelle is the first to speak up. "My God, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Look at her, she is a proper little doggie slut. We have to hire her again, there's no way we ever find another little girl like her."

Aubrey had thought she was full before, but as the dog came inside her, it felt like she was going to burst! He mhave ave doved broken the seal his cock had formed with her pussy or something, because the pressure went down and she could feel the pink-tinted cum glug down the inside of her thighs and heard it splatter on the floor. 

Like a good bitch—and like a confused, mixed up little girl—Aubrey waited under Harley until he decided he was finished. She didn’t want to risk him turning back into the growling, scratching, and biting demon that he was at the beginning of the ordekeptey kept his cock inside of her for a minute longer, enjoying the feelings of his new bitch around him. Finally, he pulled out, another gush of cum splashing ed. He licked her face before heading to her legs to start licking her pt. He kept his hind end near her face so she could do the same to him, his massive red cock bobbing in front of her eyes.

The Haestroms started to clean up, ready to head back "early." It was about time to catch the poor girl nude and bred, then convince her to keep her mouth shut. They had a feeling it might be easier this time.

Aubrey’s eyes crossed as she looked at the enormous, purplish-red dog cock bobbing in front of her face. She wrinkled her nose thinking about how that entire thing was inside of her as she watched some of the white stuff drip off of his tip onto the floor. She turned her head to the side to get his wiener out of her face. Gross!

Aubrey let Harley keep licking her out, allowing him to clean his seed from the outside of her legs. His tongue even curled up inside her a few more times before Aubrey decided that he seemed sedate enough—it was probably okay to stand. She grabbed the couch and with shaky arms, hoisted herself into a standing position. Her legs quaked under her, her whole body weak. She just wanted to get dressed. She picked up her stretched out but intact shirt and put it on, buttoning the snaps back up. 

Her underwear was a total loss, so she picked up the pieces, shoving them in her pants pocket before gingerly stepping into and pulling up her jeans, her whole body achy. She looked completely disheveled as she sat down on the couch, wincing at the pressure the position put on her sore cunt, and pet Harley’s head. She couldn’t be mad at him. He was just a dog. 

She thought about how wolves act in the wild, and wonders if dogs think in pack structures like that. Just in case, Aubrey leaned down and licked at his mouth a few times, trying to show Harley deference so he wouldn’t feel like she had challenged him by getting dressed.

Harley licked back, his thick tongue even dipping into her mouth, still tasting of his seed. He wagged his tail, his new bitch really seemed accepting of her new role. He knew the girls he had taken before had all resisted, and had never returned, which was the last thing he wanted. He wondered why she hadn't cleaned him up, she seemed to be into being his bitch. Maybe she was young and he just had to teach her. He hopped up on the couch, paws on either side of her, sticking his softening cock out at her to clean. He was so big his head was over hers on the couch.

The Haestroms drove home, tablet ignored as they discussed the future. When they saw Aubrey get dressed they assumed the fun was over and started on their way back. Michelle laughed, "I certainly didn't see this coming. I think Harley has taken her as his new bitch. The others he just fucked and was done with, but here he was sticking with her, cleaning her up."

Aubrey’s heart dropped in her chest—Harley was insistent. She would move her head to the side and he would follow her, eventually putting his paws up on the back of the couch and actually hitting her in the face with his cock, making cum drip down her cheek.

Her mouth was dry with nerves as she leaned her head forward and opened her mouth, darting out her tongue and licking his sticky shaft four times. The taste was...it was something else. She’d never had anything like it. Dog cum wasn’t good but it wasn’t bad—kind of like water. She pulled her head back a little and pet him on the side, trying to see if that was enough for him. “Okay, Harley,” she said gently, no longer trying to command the alpha dog into doing anything.

Harley felt her tongue lick at his shaft a few times and then stop. She was getting the message at least, though this was clearly something he'd have to train her on as she grew up. He licked her face again, before hopping up on the couch next to her, curling up, and starting to clean himself right next to her so she could see how it was done right. Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door being unlocked. Harley knew who it was so he just ignored it, focusing on cleaning himself up.

The Haestrms entered, Steve walking in first with a smile, "Hey, we're back early. There was a mix-up at the restaurant so...what's Harley doing? And is that cum on the floor? What's going on here?" He faked being shocked and even a bit angry, Michelle following up with a gasp of shock herself.

Aubrey’s face went white and she didn’t even have time to get off of the couch before the Haestroms came inside. “Uh...Uh..” shdd never been a good liar anfroze whd she had to think on her feet. She hated upsetting people and letting them down was even worse. “Nothing! I don’t know what it is. I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back it was on the floor and he was..on the couch doing this.” 

Her face was redder than a tomato, her clothes were askew, and her hair was all messy. She didn’t look anything like the composed little girl that showed less than an hour ago. She stood up awkwardly, pat Harley once on the head, and skirted around the cum on the floor as she walked toward them. They were between her in the door and she needed to leave!! 

“Thank you very much for your business,” she says, trying to step to the side, her only thought to escape, not even caring about getting paid for her time.

They both block her from leaving, shutting the door behind them. Michelle had a stern look on her face, "Young lady, it is not polite to lie to your elders! You tell us what happened right now or we will call your parents!" There was no way in Hell they would be telling her parents what happened tonight, but Aubrey didn't know that. And by conveying that telling her parents is a punishment, it subtly enforced the idea of keeping this a secret from her parents. They both stood there, arms crossed with serious looks on their faces.

Aubrey stepped back away from them when they moved in front of her, then shook her head. She couldn’t tell them—she knew it was shameful!! And looking at their faces, it seemed like they already knew. It was too much for the little girl. She ran back over to the couch and climbed on top of it, burying her head into Harley like the dog would protect her.

Steve felt glee when he saw Aubrey go for comfort to the dog which had just forcibly taken her virginity. Even after being fucked, she was clearly still attached, so he shared a glance with Michelle and they both softened. They walked over to the couch, and sat down with the two. 

Michelle put a soft hand on Aubrey's back, "Hey, it's okay. Look, we are just worried about our dog and you. We can tell you didn't hurt Harley, if anything he seems to like you more. Just relax, and tell us what happened. We won't tell your parents, it can be our little secret."

Michelle seemed so nice and understanding, her hand felt comforting on Aubrey’s back. The little girl heaved a big sigh and opened her mouth, but it took a while for Aubrey to be able to get any of the words out. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him! I was so scared!! He pulled off my clothes and stuck his thing inside me.” She didn’t even realize how unrealistic that sounded, it’s the truth so of course they’d believe her. “He bit me and wouldn’t let me get up. But he didn’t hurt me! He’s a good dog! I think it was all just a big mistake. I’m so sorry, pleasedon’ttellmyparents!” The last word was a jumbled, desperate plea.

Steve and Michelle paused for a moment, then suddenly started laughing. They'd discussed their plan ahead of time, about how they would respond to Aubrey when the truth came out. Steve smiled, "Is that all? Why didn't you just tell us he mated with you? That would have cleared everything up. You see Aubrey, he mates with Michelle too. It means he really likes you. He's never done that with any other dog sitters we've hired!" 

Michelle rubed Aubrey's shoulder, "Harley is just a big alpha dog, so he can be a bit aggressive when he mates, but trust me, we know he is a great dog. We won't tell your parents, and you shouldn't either. They wouldn't understand like us."

Aubrey sniffled and wiped at her eyes, feeling even worse when they had burst into laughter. But once the Haestroms started talking—explaining to her that it was normal for Harley to mate Michelle—she was shocked and a little...jealous? She might be young, but she knew that humans weren’t supposed to sleep with dogs. The other part of her, the jealous part, felt a little betrayed. Something about the experience had seemed so special, and now it was obvious that Harley was just doing it because he couldn’t get to his owner. The other dog-sitters they hired were probably all bigger and stronger than Harley, or they were lying to the Haestroms because they were embarrassed, like she was. 

“I’m not going to tell anyone anything, I promise!! I’m sorry I got upset. It’s just...I hadn’t ever done it before and he scared me. He’s not like any other dog I know..he seems so much smarter,” she said, although right now Harley looked like any other dog, ignoring them and finishing up licking his dick as it retreated back into his sheath. She knew they already said they wouldn’t tell but she was so worried, “Please don’t tell my parents.”

They both smiled warmly at her, Michelle speaking first, "Don't worry, we won't tell your parents anything. But now we have to decide what happens next. After all, it seems that Harley has taken you as his mate—or bitch if you want to get technical. I'm positive that he would like to see more of you, and we would certainly like to have you over again. Would you consider working as our dog-sitter again? We could teach you proper mating techniques so that it feels better and he isn't quite so rough."

They were taking a huge risk. They had never asked for a girl to work for them again, usually shaming them into silence about what had happened. But this time, things were different. Aubrey had submitted to Harley, and she had even cum from him twice. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Michelle spoke up again, "Would it help if you watched him mate me? I can show you just how good it can be as his bitch, and Steve will help in his own way, isn't that right Steve?" He nodded, still smiling.

It’s like she was in a dream—the things that Michelle was saying seem to make sense as she said them, but then when Aubrey thought about them they turned into wisps of words she couldn’t grasp. She looked dumbly at Michelle for a moment before drying her eyes off. She had to make a decision. If she went home and told her parents she didn’t want to dog-sit for the Haestroms again, it would bring up a lot of unwanted questions, and they might not even let her continue her business! The idea of not being able to be around dogs again made the decision for her. Plus, she really did like Harley, when he wasn’t being so aggressive.

“I...I...”she stammered, face going up in flames again. “I would dog-sit Harley again but..is there a way to do it so he doesn’t put his thing inside me?” It didn’t really hurt the way he did it, not that bad. But she knew that someone her age shouldn’t be having sex and she wanted to be a good girl. And she didn’t know if watching Harley mate Michelle would help or not, although the idea that the sweet, lovely woman let Harley get on her back and stick it in was almost unfathomable. There was part of her that got heated up trying to imagine it—the part of her that still has dog cum inside of it.

Michelle shook her head, "I'm sorry, but he sees you as his bitch, he's going to want to put his thing in you. But there's nothing wrong with that. Let me show you." Michelle started to strip right there in front of the flustered little girl, soon completely naked. Harley perked up, recognizing the scent of his horny owner. Steve also started to undress, and they both got off the couch. Michelle grabbed a pillow for her knees, getting on all fours while spreading her legs wide. She slapped her ass, and Harley excitedly jumped off the couch, licking between Michelle's legs. Michelle purposefully oriented her body so that Aubrey could see her getting licked out, and would be able to see the penetration."Oh yes, that feels so good Harley! You're such a good boy!" 

Steve shuffled up, his cock hard again as he shoved it into Michelle's mouth. Harley dutifully licked deep into Michelle, her moans of pleasure clearly audible. Finally, Steve said, "Up!" and Harley stopped licking, jumped on Michelle's back, and rammed his returned erection home.

When the two adults peeled off their clothes right next to her, Aubrey’s mouth fell open and she resisted the urge to cover her eyes. She was overwhelmed but she wanted to be a good girl, and she did what Michelle told her to do—watch. Michelle’s bare body was beautiful, curvy and she had a little thatch of dark hair where Aubrey was completely hairless. Aubrey found that she can’t look away as Michelle went down into position and opened her legs, giving Aubrey a peek at the pink insides of her privates. 

Aubrey’s mouth was dry as she watched Harley lick Michelle—was that what it looked like when he licked her? Was his tail going that fast?

Something out of the corner of her eye got her attention, it was Steve, his huge cock dark with blood. Aubrey couldn’t stop staring at it, either. It was so intimidating and aggressive looking. The other thing she noticed is that it was nothing like Harley’s wiener. They were both big and thick, but that was where the similarities ended. Steve's penis was so blunt at the end, and mostly skin-colored, where Harley’s was pointy and bright red. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed as he mounted Michelle, thrusting so much deeper inside of her than he did with Aubrey initially.

Michelle's eyes rolled back as she was filled so wonderfully by Harley's huge cock. She thrusted back into his pumps, getting him hilted almost immediately. She sucked on Steve like crazy, deepthroating his cock. Steve also pumped into her throat, timing his thrusts with Harley's to get as deep as possible. He turned to the red-faced girl on the couch, grinning at how into it she looked.

"See how much Michelle likes it? When you submit to an alpha male like me or Harley, it always feels so much better. That's what women and big girls like you are meant to do, submit and take our cocks. A cock is what adults call our penises. Want to take a closer look? It's okay, we're all friends here now." He pulled out of Michelle's mouth, wagging his cock at Aubrey in invitation. 

Michelle just moaned louder with her mouth free, "Oh yes! Fuck me Harley! Breed me like the bitch I am!"

Aubrey’s eyes were like saucers as she watched Mrs. Haestrom take Harley’s cock. It seemed like the older woman loved it. She was so enthusiastic about it, putting her hips into it. Aubrey didn’t remember it feeling that good.

Aubrey still didn’t know about Mr. Haestrom. Of the three other beings in the room, he was the one that she’d interacted with the least, and she was very shy of him. When he looked at her directly and moved his cock up and down, the little girl stayed frozen on the couch. Her eyes were trained on the head of his cock like she was unable to look away. The cries from Michelle as she took it on the floor...calling herself a bitch. It sounds so degrading to Aubrey, but Mrs. Haestrom loved it. Maybe some women were meant to be bitches for dogs? Aubrey wonders how she would even look that up, what she would type into google.

Steve considered joining Aubrey on the couch, but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t want to spook her since she’d been so pliable so far, so instead he just shrugged, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to play with us right now if you don't want to." He turned to Michelle, slapping her face with his cock before shoving his balls against her lips. Michelle happily licked and sucked on his balls, her body trembling as she came and moaned from Harley. The dog suddenly slipped his knot into her, locking his hips to hers. He kept thrusting into her as he started filling her up with a massive load of cum. Steve still had quite a bit of stamina left, in spite of having cum twice already tonight.

When Steve turned away from Aubrey, she felt a little bad, like she’d let him down, even though he said it's okay. Her fingers buried into the fabric of the couch as she debated getting up and going to play with them, but in the end she was too much of a coward and had too many concerns and questions on her mind. 

She watched in wonder as the Akita’s penis developed a ball-like structure that he seemed to tease Michelle with. She saw how it popped in and out of Mrs. Haestrom’s privates, starting to pull her body back a little bit because of the snug fit. Suddenly, it wouldn’t go back inside of her, and Harley grabbed onto Michelle and forced it in. Aubrey watched with her mouth open as Harley bred the woman while Steve showed off his big balls, lifting up his dick so Aubrey got an eyeful. They were big, but they weren’t as big as Harley’s.

Thinking of Harley’s balls, she watched them swing as he continued to work Michelle. Aubrey rocked a little on the couch, the stiff, doubled seam of her jeans rubbing up against her clit and teasing the slit of her bare, puffy labia.

Steve saw how the little girl was rubbing against the couch, and he changed his mind. He got up, leaving his wife knotted on the ground, heading over to the couch with his hard cock bobbing every step. He sat next to Aubrey, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "So, what do you think? Did you like what you saw? I know I did, but it looks like you are a little scared to join us. It's okay, this is a big kid and adult thing, I'm sure this is your first time. Tell you what, why don't we just take it slow here on the couch while we wait for Harley's knot to shrink back down. Do you know what a knot is?" He played with himself next to her, idly rubbing is cock with one hand. Michelle just panted on the floor, resting her head on her arms with her ass up in the air, leaking cum around Harley's knot. Harley pants a moment longer himself before hopping off her back and ending up butt-to-butt with her.

Aubrey’s little body was stiff under his arm, but she didn’t pull away from him. “I...I don’t think that’s what he did to me,” she said finally. She did kinda like what she saw, but it was also really scary. Aubrey looked down at her lap, but her attention was soon on Steve’s lap, watching his hand play with his cock. It was enormous. She nodded, agreeing that she wanted to take it slow on the couch with him, then responded, “I don’t know what a knot is...but I know that Harley tied Michelle. That’s how dogs breed, facing away from each other, I’ve seen a drawing in a book,” she admitted. Harley looked so content, she wondered if he liked doing her as much as he liked doing Michelle.

Steve gently took her hand, placing it on his massive cock. "Here, why don't you try just rubbing it for now while we talk? Just do what I was doing, and you'll be fine. The knot is how dogs get tied together. He's a good dog, he probably didn't want to hurt his mate with that big thing. I'm sure once you get used to it, he'll breed you good and proper. Michelle, why don't you tell Aubrey what it's like to be bred?" He guided her hand up and down on his cock, letting go once she started the motions on her own.

Michelle let out a big satisfied sigh, still tied to Harley. "Being bred is the greatest thing in the world. I've never felt anything that compares to being taken by a dog. You know, I was about your age when I was first bred. I was scared at first too, but I learned just how amazing it felt to accept my place as a dog's bitch. Being dominated by Harley is truly the best feeling on Earth."

Aubrey let Steve take her hand to his cock, rubbing up against her jeans as she first touched it—it was so much more solid and warm than she thought it would be. It didn’t take long before she angled her body toward Steve and was rubbing up and down his length with both hands. There was something about it that was mesmerizing to her. She stopped rubbing for a second to outline the head and slit lightly with her finger, curious about his shape. 

Michelle spoke with such conviction about how she was meant to be below a dog and how being bred was the most amazing experience that Aubrey made a soft noise of want, bucking into her jeans again. She was so wet down there and all she could think about was getting back underneath Harley.

Suddenly, Steve checked his watch. "Oh no, your time is almost up! You'll have to head home soon, and there is no way I'll finish at this rate!" In reality, there was still plenty of time, but there wasn’t a clock in the living room so he hoped she wouldn’t call his bluff. "The only way I could cum in time is if...no, we couldn't do that." He faked his concern, Michelle also looking worried, though mostly because she couldn’t see the time from where she was at on the floor.

Aubrey’s face looked stricken—she was sure in that child-like way that if she was late her parents would automatically know everything that happened. “What...What can we not do??” Her voice was a little panicked, the little girl not even questioning the logic that said Steve needed to cum before her time was up. He had her hook, line, and sinker.

He kept the fake worry on his face, "Well...you are a big girl. And you mated with Harley already so...I think you could handle this. The only way I'll cum in time is if I breed you like Harley did. You'll have to strip naked, and then crawl into my lap. Then, I'll line myself up and get to work. If we hurry, I bet I can cum before you have to go home and you won't be late!" He loved that she was just going along with this. While they talked, Harley finally slipped out of Michelle, who started cleaning his cock while he cleaned her.

It felt wrong, but there was also an incredible urgency to get home and to do that, she needed to make Steve cum, and this was the only way that he would be able to in time. His logic sounded sound, leading Aubrey to stand up. She took off her pants, baring her sweet little pussy to his eyes for the first time in person. She looked up at him and at his urging, struggled out of her top too. That left her standing there in front of him completely naked, suddenly too shy to get in his lap. This felt like a big deal. Like maybe she shouldn’t be doing it.

Steve's cock throbbed as the little girl undressed in front of him. He saw how hesitant she was, and reassured her that it was alright. "Hey, it's okay. I know you're nervous, but this is what we have to do. Everyone else has gotten to have fun, it's only fair that I do too, right?" 

Harley watched from next to Michelle, suddenly more interested now that Aubrey was naked. He was concerned that Steve was so close and also naked next to her. After all, Aubrey was his mate, not Steve's. Michelle was oblivious, focused on sucking and cleaning that wonderful doggie cock.

Steve was being so nice. He was so understanding and he’d been really gentle...and Aubrey needed to make him cum so she could get home on time. Decisively, Aubrey climbed up onto Steve’s lap, just like he told her to. She wasn’t paying attention to Harley, either.

For Harley, this was too far. He shocked everyone by growling, stalking over to the couch with his hackles raised. He bared his teeth, no one would fuck his mate but him. Both Steve and Michelle were shocked, they'd never seen Harley like this in their lives. Michelle gently spoke, "Steve, I think Harley wants her all to himself. Maybe we should respect his wishes, since he has been such a good dog?"

Steve's arousal quickly wilted when he saw the fierce expression on Harley's face. "I...think you are right. We can have fun together later, if Harley has chosen Aubrey as his mate, that's fine by me." He gently picked up Aubrey and set her down next to him, moving slowly to not trigger Harley. The dog quickly calmed down, padding over to the girl and licking her face, his tail wagging again.

Aubrey flushed at Harley’s possessiveness, something about it felt good—it made her feel special. In a moment of boldness, she licked out at Harley’s tongue even while Michelle and Steve were watching, waggling her little naked butt as if she had a tail, trying to show Harley she was happy too.

Michelle joined them on the couch, she and Steve getting dressed again. They watched in amazement as the little girl made out with their dog. She was a natural little dog slut, and they weren't about to ruin that. Steve spoke up, "You know, if you want we can tell your parents we are having another date tomorrow and need you to watch Harley again. Then, once you arrive we'll just hang out here, eating pizza and playing with each other? How does that sound?"

Mr. Haestrom’s voice pulled Aubrey out of the alternate reality in her mind where she was a dog, just like Harley. She turned her head and wiped her face off, “Um..Okay. That sounds like a lot of fun,” Aubrey said honestly, but she was still tentative. She made an embarrassed face as she realized she was still naked and pulled her jeans on over her bare pussy for the second time that night. Aubrey had to fuss with her shirt since the arms were inside out, the entire time she was incredibly aware of the adult’s attention on her.

“Tomorrow should work, my parents are going to a party anyway.” She seemed to remember she was late, “Oh..I have to go! I can’t be late or they might wonder what I’ve done.” She was worried she might accidentally tell her parents what happened—whenever she had a secret and tried not to think about it, she spilled the beans. It was so obvious she had a guilty conscience about what happened, but the fact she was still willing to come back over said something. She was curious and she liked it. She just didn’t know how to reconcile it with herself yet.

They genuinely smiled at her, relieved that she had actually agreed to return. It was unprecedented, and they couldn't wait to see where it went in the future. Michelle gave Aubrey a hug, "That's right, we wouldn't want you to be late. We'll miss you, and Harley will miss you the most. I can tell, he loves you and sees you as his mate. I'm honestly jealous, he just sees me as his owner." 

Steve rubbed Harley on the head, "Yeah, Harley has really fallen for you. I'm sure the two of you will have a lot of fun tomorrow."

Aubrey hugged Steve and Michelle, then gave into her instincts and threw her arms around Harley’s neck, kissing into his thick fur. “I’ll see you tomorrow, boy!” She said excitedly. She hurried to the door, turning back to them to wave, then ran out of the house and down the driveway to her bike, throwing a leg over and wincing as her crotch came into contact with the seat—she was really sore! She pushed off and got momentum going, standing up on the pedals the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder if people are into what I've written. I'd love it if you'd leave a comment with what you liked or any constructive criticism.
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.)
> 
> Scar Server
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
